All I want for Christmas is You
by Cenedril
Summary: Eine Rukato, ist ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für jemanden, den ich einfach nur dankbar bin, dass er da ist.


_**All I want for Christmas is you… **_

_ I just want you for my own  
more than you could ever know  
make my wish come true..._

All I want for Christmas is you...

„Wir wünschen ihnen schöne Weihnachten.", murmelte eine Verkäuferin genervt und wandte sich schon dem nächsten Kunden zu.

Tokio war überfüllt von den letzten Einkaufswilligen, die noch vor Ladenschluss das eine oder andere Geschenk für Mutter, Opa oder Bruder besorgen wollten. Weihnachten stand vor der Tür; das Fest der Liebe und Zuneigung wie es jeder nannte. Selbst Takatos Familie war in berauschter Stimme. Seine Mutter versuchte verzweifelt gleichzeitig auf Plätzchen und Weihnachtsbraten zu achten, während es sein Vater vorzog neben dem laufenden Radio den Weihnachtsbaum zu schmücken.

Nur Takato hatte sich auf und davon gemacht, war in ein Kaufhof gerannt und hatte dieses bestimmte Geschenk gekauft vor dem er schon seit Wochen täglich stand. „Wird es ihr gefallen? Und will sie überhaupt ein Geschenk, wo sie doch überhaupt nichts von diesem Fest hält?"

Ihm war unbehaglich zumute und er mahlte sich schon die abweisende Haltung Rukis aus, die ihn belächelnd das Geschenk abnehmen und einfach wegwerfen würde. „Sie mag Weihnachten nicht… wahrscheinlich sitzt sie zu hause, lacht über die naive Menschheit und wird eher belustigt als glücklich über meinen Besuch sein.", seufzte er.

Schon lange hatte er sich vorgenommen ihr dieses Geschenk zu geben und Weihnachten war die günstigste Gelegenheit dazu.

Er stapfte durch Tokio, immer in Gedanken bei ihr. In den letzten Monaten hatte sich einiges verändert. Immer mehr ging die Truppe um Takato und Ruki auseinander, bis nur noch die beiden und Lee übrig blieben. Jen hatte den Habitus mit ihrer Handpuppe niemals ablegen können und genoss zunächst Takatos Aufmerksamkeit bis sie einen Jungen traf, der wie sie sagte „…cooler war" als er.

Dennoch hatte ihn das nie gestört. Seine Gefühle für Ruki veränderten alles. Es war nicht nur ihre Art mit allem umzugehen sondern auch ihre positive Veränderung. Erst vor ein paar Tagen war ihm aufgefallen, was für ein schönes Lächeln sie hatte. Er mochte ihre langen Haare, besonders wenn sie sie, was sehr selten zu Takatos Unmut passierte, offen trug.

Ruki war eine der Personen, die ihn verändert hatte, die ihn hatte nachdenklich werden lassen. „Und trotzdem… ich denke nicht, dass sie so fühlt wie ich. Wie kann sie denn auch. Für sie bin ich doch noch ein Kind.", dachte er bitter. Trotz oder eher gerade deswegen wollte er ihr das Geschenk geben. Nicht nur um ihr eine Freude zu machen sondern um das zu sagen, was ihm schon seit Tagen und Wochen auf der Seele lastete.

Endlich traf er bei ihrem Haus ein; man erkannte es aufgrund der Tatsache sofort, dass nicht die geringste Weihnachtsdekoration vorhanden war, nicht einmal ein paar Kugeln oder Rauschegoldengel.

Am liebsten wäre er gleich wieder gegangen, wäre geflüchtet und hätte wahrscheinlich niemals seine wahren Gefühle geäußert. Mutig trat er einen Schritt auf das Haus zu und noch bevor er klingeln konnte, stand sie schon in der Tür, normal gekleidet wie immer.

„Takato? Was machst du hier? Feierst du denn nicht das Fest der Liebe?"

Deutlich war aus ihrer Stimme die Ironie herauszuhören.

„Nun, eigentlich schon… du denn nicht?"

Er dachte er klänge gerade wie der größte Idiot. Er wollte ihr doch nur das Geschenk und den Briefe geben, den er schon seit Tagen mit such rum trug.

„Warum und vor allem mit _wem _sollte ich denn feiern? Mutter? Ist nicht da, wieder bei einem Auftrag und Großmutter wird erst später kommen, ist noch bei ihren Freundinnen. Aber ich vergaß… was möchtest du von mir?"

Eigentlich wäre Takato am liebsten weggerannt, aber nun gab es kein zurück mehr und er reichte ihr mit hochrotem Kopf das verpackte Päckchen mit dem Brief.

„Ein Geschenk? Du kennst meine Meinung zu diesem Fest und schenkst mir trotz dessen etwas? Alle Achtung, du hast Mut.", sagte sie, lächelte kurz aber ohne viel Wärme zu zeigen.

„Komm erst mal rein und wärm dich auf." Und ohne auf ihn warten ging sie schon ins Haus zurück, er ihr folgend.

Sofort war sie in ihr Zimmer gegangen und kniete sich auf den Boden, schaute das Päckchen und Takato abwechselnd an. Dann öffnete sie das Päckchen und blickte den Inhalt mehr als erstaunt an.

„Na ja… du hast doch auf deinem T-Shirt immer diese gebrochene Herz. Und… na ja… ich finde, dass es irgendwie hoffnungslos aussieht. Und da dieses Fest ja Liebe zeigen soll…", stotterte er und kratzte sich nervös am Kopf. Anlass seiner Nervosität war sein Geschenk: Ein Silberkettchen mit einem Anhänger, der die Form eines Herzens hatte. Schweigend legte sie sich um den Hals.

„Takato…", flüsterte sie. „Ich habe kein Geschenk für dich, kein materielles zumindest. Ich kann dir nicht mehr schenken als meine innige Freundschaft."

„Oh…", seufzte er traurig.

„Und meiner tiefen Gefühle für dich."

Dieser Satz hatte ihn getroffen und er starrte sie ungläubig an. Er blickte ihr direkt in die Augen, um zu erkunden, was sie dachte. Sie sagte nichts, setzte sich auf und gab Takato einen Kuss af die Wange.

„Vielleicht wundert es dich. Die harte, coole Ruki – Gefühle für dich. Ja, ich weiß es mag so aussehen, als würde ich dich nicht ernst nehmen, dich wie ein kleines Kind behandeln. Wie soll ich wissen, was Liebe ist? Ich weiß nur, ich hatte so ein Gefühl vorher bei niemanden… außer bei dir.", schloss sie ihren Monolog und stand auf.

„Aber weg mit diesen Gefühlen, wie kann ich auch erwarten, dass du etwas mehr für mich empfindest, wo es doch Jen gibt…", sagte sie traurig und strich sich im selben Atemzug eine Träne aus dem Auge.

„Ruki…"

Fast wäre er auf sie zugestürmt und hätte sie wild umarmt, geküsst, sie einfach nur für immer bei sich behalten.

„Ruki, du kannst mir meinen Weihnachtswunsch erfüllen ohne einen Yen dafür ausgeben zu müssen.", sagte er lächelnd. „Denn alles was ich mir wünsche, bist du."

Dann umarmte er sie und strich ihr durch die Haare. Und während der Schnee im Mondlicht leuchtete, stand er nur da, sie in den Armen und gemeinsam genossen sie den schönen Weihnachtsabend….

The End


End file.
